Once Upon A Caption's Hook
by BookWormDracosGirl13
Summary: Abandonment? Adoptions? Lost memories? Evil Queens? Fairy's and little people? Pirates? Bella must be on drugs..right? Wrong, Bella has literally stepped into a fairy tale land. Who brought her to this fairy tale land you may ask? Why her son of course, the one she gave up for adoption seven years ago. Read and see how Bella saves her family while protecting the savior within. BxK
1. Happy Birthday

**Hello to everyone reading. So this is my first story, I would love some feedback on the good and the bad.**

I watch my four year old daughter from my throne run around the ball room floor with her head thrown back in laughter as her mother, Snow White, chases her. My beautiful wife, it took a lot for us to get to this point in life, and now the Evil Queen Regina is making good on her promise. She's sending us (the entire kingdom) to a place without magic. Regina doesn't know that Snow and I have a child, no one does, except the blue fairy and Geppetto. We entrusted them with the task of finding a way to save her, and they did find a way. An old enchanted tree will be cut into a vessel that will take her from this land and into safety. My darling girl is quite smart for her age all thanks to her mother for being a teacher to her.

"Papa, papa!" my little girl runs to me and jumps into my lap.

"Yes sweet girl?" I kiss her small forehead.

"I will find you Papa." She look at me with her large doe brown eyes.

"What are you talking about sweetheart?" she doesn't know that we are sending her away.

"I saw it in my mind. It's when I'm a bigger girl. I'm in a strange world, with strange people. The only problem is that I won't remember who you are papa." Her wide eyes start pooling with tears as she throws her small arms around my neck, Snow cries silently.

"We love you very much Isabella and we will always remember each other, even if we lose sight of who we are to each other. Do you understand baby?"

"Yes mama, I do, I just know I'm going to miss you guys so much." Isabella replies to her mother as she hugs her.

"Okay sweetheart, time for bed it's very late." I stand up and Isabella wraps her small legs around my ribs and lays her little head on my shoulder. I grab her blanket with her name on it and wrap it around her. I take Snow's hand and we walk toward Isabella's room, when we hear the sharp dings of the warning bells.

"IT"S HERE, THE CURSE IS HERE. EVERYONE ARM YOURSELVES!" Grumpy shouts as he continues to ring the bells.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Isabella says, frightened while squeezing me tighter and reaching her tiny hand out to Snow. Snow and I rush Isabella to the vessel so that Isabella can escape the curse and save us all. We reach the vessel and sit Isabella inside. Her eyes go wide, tears start to fall, and her hands start to shake. I wouldn't get to see my baby girl grow up. I wouldn't get to watch Snow be a good mother. We wouldn't get to read Isabella bed time stories or kiss her goodnight, or see her big beautiful brown eyes in the morning. "I don't want to go daddy, please mama, please papa." Her little lip start quivering as she pleads with us. Snow and I look at each other and nod our heads, we will find another way to save ourselves.

"Okay baby, come on." As she reaches for us, the castle shakes, Snow and I fall onto the vessel's door and it slams shut with Isabella still inside. The vessel begins to radiate a white light and it starts to shake. Isabella starts to cry loudly for me. I pull and pull but the doors won't budge. "I'm coming Isabella, just hold on sweetheart."

"PAPA-!" she went silent, and the doors of the vessel fell off their hinges, but our baby was gone.

"NO!" Snow falls to her knees and sobs. "My sweet baby is going to be all alone. What are we going to do Charming?" I kneel down and take her in my arms.

"We'll find her my love. Just like I've always found you." I rock her and wipe away her tears.

"But we won't find her. She has to find us." She continues to sob.

"WE IS SHE!" the doors bust open and the evil witch walks in, she is no queen.

"Who?" I play dumb, and I know that she know I'm playing dumb.

"That wretched child of yours that no one told me about! This so called 'Savior'!" Regina says, as if we were obligated to tell her of our daughter.

"There was a reason we didn't tell you about our daughter. There is a way to break your dark curse, but I'm sure you already know that, and that is why you came looking for our daughter. You're too late, you will never get your filthy hands on her, she got away, she will save us and you will lose!" Snow says standing up to Regina as the ceiling explodes above us, a force of wind swirls around us. I grab Snow and hug her to my body tightly.

"I love you Charming I always loved you, ever since you caught me in that tree trap." Snow sobs into my shoulder.

"I love you Snow, I always have and I always will." I kiss her forehead.

"Your _daughter_ is nothing more than an infant, therefor she will not know how to save you or remember you." Regina says smug with a smirk on her face.

"Our daughter is four years old and she knows what she has to do to stop you. Rumpelstiltskin told us how to break the curse and that is what she will do!" I high over the loud noise as the wind picked up speed. Regina glares at me, she opens her mouth and lets out an evil laugh.

"We'll see about that." Regina lifts her arms as if accepting the purple smoke that's entwined with the wind

"Where are we going Regina?" Snow asks, as I grab my sward. I raise it the kill the evil witch but my actions are to slow, Regina sends a blast of power at my head. The last thing I hear before I black out is Snow screaming and Regina replying to Snows question.

"Someplace horrible, absolutely horrible."

 **Seventeen years later**

 _BING!_ "One strawberry cupcake to go." The hefty cashier shouts over the loud buzz of people. I let out a huff and walk sluggishly up to him and show him my receipt, he jerks it out of my hand and reads it over. I just roll my eyes at him. "Here you go." He says in his thick New York accent and shoves the small cake in my arms along with the receipt. I quickly turn on my heels and push and shove to make my way out of the building. I jaywalk across the street, I walk into the hotel and up to the check in desk.

"Any mail for me Berry?" I ask in a bored voice.

"No not today miss Swan." I huff again and leave the desk and take the elevator up to the 30th floor where I've been living for the last 6 months. I never stay in one place for more than a year. I don't really know why, I just can't stay in one place for too long, I feel like I'm always looking for something. Oh well, I guess I'll just keep moving until I find what I'm looking for.

"Oh, hey janitor." I have my room key in the lock already when a guest runs up to me. I ignore him and continue to open my door. "Yo janitor." He puts his hand on my shoulder and I tense up. I guess he feels how tense I am because he quickly removes his hand from my shoulder. Still tense I turn around and lift an eyebrow.

"Yes? How can I help you sir?" I say with a tight voice.

"I was wondering if you can take a look at my sink, the water is not going down the drain." He smiles, for the third time I huff and walk into his room and into the bath room, the sink water is a rusty orange color.

"Gross." I whisper, I kneel down and pull out the small sink plunger and get to work, but of course my bad luck strikes and the water doesn't go down. I stick three fingers down the drain and wiggle them around, but nothing happens. Pulling my fingers out I put my eye to the drain so I can try to down the hole, the sink gives a quiet rumble, feeling the vibrations under my hands. Confused I look closer, bad idea, the drain shots water all over me, my face, my clothes, everything. I gasp for air before falling backwards on my ass. The drain makes a slurping type noise and it quickly suck up the remaining water. Shaking I grab a towel and begin to clear up my huge ass mess. Grumbling and still shaking I yank open the bathroom door. The man is sitting on the bed watching a movie, then he looks at me with wide eye. I slam the wet towel on the floor and storm out of the room muttering about having fresh sent up to him.

Stomping to my room, I pick my stuff up off the floor, I fling the door open then I slam it shut before locking it. I toss my things onto the counter and lay my forehead against it. A few minutes pass and I feel slightly calmer. Pulling out my cupcake, I stick a long sparkling candle into it and light it. I stare at the beautiful, pure colors as a tear falls from my eye. I close my eyes and make a silent wish. ' _I wish I wasn't alone.'_ I open my eyes and blow out the candle.

"Happy 21st birthday to me." I wipe my face and stick my finger into the whipped cream.

 _ **Bang, bang, bang!**_

I look up from my cake, wipe my hands, and answer the door, only to find a young boy standing outside.

"Uh, can I help you" I ask, confused.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" the boy answers my question with a question.

"Yeah, who are you?" I look down at him and squint my eyes.

"My name is Henry, I'm your son." My mouth drops open and Henry pushes past me into the house. My eyes are stuck in the place where he was just standing. I hear the drawers in the kitchen rattle as they are pulled out then pushed back in. I spin on my heels and face him only to see him eating my cupcake with a fork.

"Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" I play dumb and lie. But I can't help but look at his handsome face.

"Seven years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption?" my face must have had some weird look on it because he says: "That was me." My breathing becomes labored as unwanted memories come to the front of my mind.

"Give me a minute." Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I run to the restroom and vomit into the toilet. What the hell is this kid doing here? How did he find me? How did he get here? I walk over to the sink, brush my teeth and wash my face. Okay deep breathes. I tell myself as I look in the mirror. What am I going to do? I close my breath and walk out of the restroom door. I see him going through the refrigerator.

"Hey mom do you have any juice?" I choke as he calls me mom. "Never mind I found some." I just stare at him as he drinks from the carton. He looks at me and smile a big toothy, goofy smile. "You know, we should probably get going." He says, putting his backpack on. That snaps me out of it.

"Going? Going where?" I ask confused at his sudden want to leave.

"I want you to come home with me." He says with confidence.

"Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops" I say flinching, would I really call the cops on my own kid? _**God, he's not your kid.**_ _Yeah but I had him._

"Go ahead, call them." He says, and I start dialing. "I'll just tell them that you kidnapped me." He says smugly, my mouth drops open.

"And they would believe you because I'm your birth mother." I drop the phone onto the countertop.

"Yup!" he says, but he swallow hard, he lying!

"You wouldn't do that." I squint my eyes at him.

"Try me." He holds his ground, if it wasn't for the very small bead of sweat on his brow.

"You're pretty good. But here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I do have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are." I pick up the phone and begin to dial. Henry puts his hand over mine to stop me from dialing, I drop the phone from the skin contact.

"Wait, I'm sorry… Please don't call the cops. Please, come home with me." He begs with his big brown eyes, I give in.

"Fine, where is home to you exactly?" I ask grabbing my car keys.

"Storybrooke, Maine" He replies, drinking more juice.

"Maine? That at least a seven and a half hour drive! And seriously? Storybrooke?" I mutter as I stomp to get a few days' worth of clothes.

"Good thing it four thirty, we'll make it back about half passed midnight." I roll my eyes and we head to me little yellow car.


	2. Sweet Bella

**So, on my first chapter I did not insert a disclaimer so I would like to do that now.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR TWILIGHT.**

 **What I said on my first chapter about this being my first story, I meant that as in this is my first Once Upon a Time crossover so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Now the reason it takes me long to update, is because my mom recently passed away, and my depression hits me really bad. So I'm so sorry if it takes longer than expected.**

 **On to the story.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Previously**

" **Fine, where is home to you exactly?" I ask grabbing my car keys.**

" **Storybrooke, Maine" He replies, drinking more juice.**

" **Maine? That at least a seven and a half hour drive! And seriously? Storybrooke?" I mutter as I stomp to get a few days' worth of clothes.**

" **Good thing it four thirty, we'll make it back about half passed midnight." I roll my eyes and we head to me little yellow car.**

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _I feel my blanket at my feet tug gently while I sleep, I shift my blanket so it once again covers my chin._

" _Aren't you a pretty little thing?" I hear a man's voice slur out in a whisper, my blanket gets tugged again but this time the entire blanket comes off of me. My eyes snap open, only to see a tall drunk white man standing at the foot of my bed. My mouth opens, so I can scream for Sarah or Fred, they are the foster family that took me in, they don't like me much, but the man jumps on me and covers my._

" _No, no, no little Bella, no screaming, wouldn't want to wake the neighbors. Your foster parents on the other hand, wouldn't care if you scream." His breath smells like whiskey, his hands leave red marks on my soft skin as I try to fight him off of me, the red marks quickly turn into bruises. He gives a hard slap to my face and my mind goes blank._ _All I hear is silence. Silence, and the sound of his heavy breathing. I stare at the ceiling, stare until I can see a pattern in the cracks of the wall, until I can no longer feel his violation, his thrusting. I don't know how long it took. I don't know how long I laid here in silence, looking for meaning in the cracks of my bedroom ceiling. A ceiling I stare up at every night before I go to sleep, a ceiling I stare at when I think of my birth parents, a ceiling I stare at as I think of my future. Now I despise this ceiling and make a vow to myself, this will be the last night I have to endure this retched ceiling._

 _All I could think of is my mom and dad, why did they leave me to a life like this?_

 _Mom…_

 _Mom._

 _End Flash Back_

"MOM!" Henry's voice yanks me out of my torturing thoughts.

"Sorry kid, just lost in thought." I explain, letting the mom thing slip.

"You're tired, I think we should get a room for the night." He says with a look in his eyes, he just wants to spend time with me. But I can't, he will end up getting attached to me and I can't have that in my life right now.

"Kid, you parents are most likely worried sick about you. We are not stopping." I say as I pass an inn.

"I don't have parents just a mom, and she hates me." I look at him from the corner of my eye and see his lip quiver. He looks at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes, which, by the way, he got from me.

"Shit." I whisper under my breath. "Fine kid! Just ONE night you hear me? One!" he smirks at me, I just shake my head. I do a U-turn on the deserted road and head back towards the inn. As I drive back, I notice him flipping through a book. "What's that you have?" I say eyeing the fairy tale book.

"I don't think you ready yet." He says, closing the book and packing it away in his backpack.

"What? I'm not ready for some fairy tales? I don't understand." I squint my eyes as the light of the hotel hits my face.

"They're not just _some_ fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened." He explains. Okay this kid is crazy. I mean fairy tales are real? What the hell has his mother been teaching him?

"Okay kid, sure they did. Let's just get us a room and get some sleep." I shake my head while slamming my car door.

"Mom you have to believe me. Use your superpower if you have to see if I'm lying. I would never lie about something so important. Just trust me." I look into his eye and I can see he thinks he's telling the truth.

"Kid, I did not call you a liar. But you're asking me to believe in a bunch of fiction stories. Just because you believe something is true doesn't mean it is." I explain with a sad smile.

"But that's exactly what makes it true, when you believe it with all your heart. Not only do I believe, but I have seen it with my own eyes." He says trying to see his point of view.

"You make a good case, but you've got some serious problems kid." I shake my head as I walk up to the lady behind the front desk.

"Yup, and I'm bringing you home to fix them." He smirks again.

"Room for two! With two beds please." I say sarcastically.

* * *

"Okay kid, get some sleep, I'm taking you home at the crack of dawn." I fluff my pillow and turn on my side, away from the kid.

"Yeah, we'll see, I know as soon as you cross the town's boarder, you will be inclined to stay." He turns his back on me, so that he's comfortable. "Oh, and will you please stop calling me kid? I have a name you know? It's Henry, just in case you forgot."

"You know _kid,_ you're really smart for you age? It's kind of weird." He just snickers.

"Goodnight, mom!" He says, sinking lower into his oversized bed. About five minutes later he's passed out.

"Goodnight, Henry!" a silent tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

"How's the grub kid?" I ask as he stuffs his face in a chicken sandwich. Getting him in the car this morning was difficult. Not because he didn't want to wake up, but because he wanted to spend more time with me before the battle began. Whatever the hell that meant.

"Mm gofff." He mumbles with a full mouth.

"Chew your food before you speak kid." I say laughing at him. He swallows the lump before speaking again.

"I said it's good. Aren't you nervous about crossing the town boarded? I mean everything is about to change and you're just laughing." He worries.

"Kid, I'm telling you nothing is going to happen. I'm going to drive into town, take you to your mother, I'll give you my number, then I'm going back home." I explain as I see the sign that reads welcome to Storybrook.

"Why would you go back to a life of running? There's nothing for you in that life! Your family needs you! I need you mom, your kid!" I stop the car with a loud screech. My hands are tight on the steering wheel, I shove my door open then slam it shut. I pace back and forth while trying to calm my breathing. My back is turned on Henry, so I spin and face him.

"You think I wanted to give you up? That I had a choice? I was a fourteen year old pregnant child that gave birth to her baby one day before her fifteenth birthday. Whom, might I add, was a runaway forester kid with a bad attitude and no respect for anyone? Henry I was a low life, a low life at fourteen years old. What kind of role model could I have been? I wanted you, believe me I wanted you. But I wasn't even on your level of greatness, you were too special, good and pure to have the only kind of life I could offer you. I would have dimmed your light before you even had a chance. I had to give you your best chance. I couldn't let you turn into me." I say, sobbing as I hug myself, holding myself together. "I'm so sorry Henry, I'm so, so, so sorry."

I feel his small arms wrap around me, making me sob harder. "I forgive you!" he whispers. I bring my arms around him and hug him tight. Maybe I can be in his life in small ways. I could drive down on weekends, take him to the park, just get to know this little guys big personality.

"Thank you kid." I set him on his feet. "Let's get you home, I'm sure you mom is worried." I start the car and put it in drive.

"Yeah, I doubt that." I just shake my head and cross the town's boarder. My breath catches as a sharp pain goes through my head. "Ugh!" I groan and bring my hand to my head.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Henry asks.

"Yeah, just got a weird feeling in my head. Nothing to worry about." But I feel it again but more painful. "Ahh!" I bring the car to a stop again, I throw it in park and open the door. Instead of stepping out I crawl out. My hands are on each side of my head, all of my muscles are tense, my breathing is ragged and my entire body is shaking. I can hear Henry faintly calling for me.

" _Sweetheart? Open your eyes for me. Come on sweet girl." A flash of light shoots across my closed eye lids. "Someone talk to me, what happen?"_

" _Found her on the side of the road, people are saying there was an explosion. But there is no sigh of an explosion at the site they found her at._

" _Mmm…" I turn my head and open my eyes wide._

" _Hi, sweetheart, can you tell me your name? Can you tell me where your parents are?" the man in the white coat asks, shining a light in my eyes._

" _I don't know my name." I say confused._

" _Where are you from?"_

" _I don't know." And I start to cry._

" _Well I can tell you that your name is Isabella." I look at him with my tear stained face._

" _I don't know who mama and papa are, but I know their faces. I want my Papa!" I cry, before passing out._

"PAPA!" I shout, sitting up and catching my breath. I turn slowly to look at Henry. Henry looks really worried.

"Mom? Are you okay?" he takes a step towards me.

"Yeah, Henry, I'm fine…" I trail off. I pick myself off the floor and dust myself off.

"Are you okay? Do you remember?" he asks, I look at him confused.

"Remember what Henry?" I ask, as continue to dust myself off.

"Anything, your previous life of when you lived in the Enchanted forest? Your parent, the castle, anything?" He questions, a sort of desperate look on his face. I shake my head.

"Henry, I told you that those are just fairytales. I love your imagination kid, I do, but I'm not some fairytale character." I ruffle his hair as I walk passed him and sit in the driver's seat. He walks around the car and sit in the back seat. "I'm sorry kid." I tell him as I look at his pouty face in my rear-view mirror.

"I don't understand, it should have worked. Something happened…" He trails off, and doesn't talk the rest of the way into town.

* * *

 **Well there you have it readers, the second chapter. Once again, sorry for it being late. I'll get another chapter up as soon as possible. I love you all. Stay reading.**


End file.
